cutlerversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ghouls
Ghouls are creatures first spawned in ancient times by dark magic users. They were supposedly created as soldiers by a necromancer who used vampiric essence to transferring upon a number of their human followers a state similar to vampirism, gifting them with enhanced physical abilities and a psychological hunger for blood, which grants certain beneficial effects when consumed. Physiology Aging Ghouls typically age as humans do. However, drinking blood regularly halts their aging process. Should a ghoul begin abstaining from blood, they shall resuming aging normally, regardless of how long their aging has been halted. Appearance Ghouls are physically indistinguishable from ordinary humans, with the exception that they possess a retractable set of sharp, secondary teeth, which enable them to easily tear through flesh. Diet Ghouls subsist on ordinary human food. However, due to their vampiric heritage, they possess a desire to drink blood, specifically, that of humans. Abstaining from blood has no negative effects on a ghoul, however, its consumption does enhance their abilities, increasing their strength and accelerating their healing processes. Reproduction Ghouls replenish their numbers in two ways. The first is via sexual reproduction, which is possible when a ghoul mates with another ghoul or a human. The resulting offspring will appear and function as an ordinary human until they hit puberty, whereupon they will begin to exhibit the enhanced physical capabilities of a ghoul, along with the secondary set of retractable teeth and the desire to consume blood. The other method of creating a ghoul involves a magical ritual which requires a substantial amount of vampire blood. This ritual can be used upon a number of humans, granting them enhanced physical abilities and a desire to consume blood. Powers and Abilities Depending on whether or not they have been consuming blood, a ghoul's capabilities may vary considerably. Normal Abilities Regeneration: Ghouls are able to recover from nearly all wounds within a matter of hours. Cuts, burns, and stabbings are minor inconveniences, and ghouls are even able to recover from severe immolation and being flayed alive. In short, as long as their brain or heart is not destroyed or removed, a ghoul is capable of fully recovering from any injury inflicted upon them, including regrowing entire limbs and organs. In addition, the healing capacities of a ghoul also render them immune to most diseases and toxins. Super Senses: Ghouls are possessed of senses superior to those of humans, being able to see well in low light conditions, and have hearing and taste comparable to those of canines. Their sense of smell is hardwired towards blood, allowing them to easily locate creatures bleeding in close proximity to them. Super Durability: Ghouls, while still capable of being damaged by most weapons, are far more resistant to pain than normal humans are. Blows from humans are annoyances, whilst wounds from gunshots, blades, and even broken bones only cause them amounts of pain and discomfort equivalent to a human being punched. Super Speed: Ghouls are able to move and react much faster than ordinary humans, with most being able to sprint at up to forty miles per hour. Their reaction times are such that they can generally avoid projectiles such as arrows and spears. Super Stamina: Ghouls tire at phenomenally slow rates, and can exert themselves at maximum capacity for around two hours before fatigue begins to impair them. Super Strength: Ghouls are considerably stronger than humans, and are easily able to overpower and beat down any they come across. Breaking bones with their blows is quite common, and they are able to effortlessly lift and throw fully grown humans. When given proper leverage, non-blood fed ghouls have been known to be able to rip off limbs. Blood Boosted Abilities Immortality: Ghouls do not age so long as they continually ingest blood. Regeneration: Ghouls fed on blood are able to recover from most wounds within mere minutes. Super Durability: Ghouls who are fed on blood are barely fazed by most forms of human weaponry, being able to soak up gunfire with little difficulty. Super Speed: A ghoul's considerable speed rises to further heights when they are fed on blood. Most blood boosted ghouls are able to sprint at around sixty miles per hour, and have been known to be able snatch arrows out of the air. Super Stamina: Blood boosted ghouls can exert themselves up to around five hours before they begin to tire. Super Strength: When blood boosted, ghouls are able to easily dismember humans with their bare hands and punch holes in concrete. Weaknesses Ghouls are not possessed of many of the supernatural weaknesses within vampires, such as wood, sunlight, or invitation. However, normal physical damage is more effective against ghouls than it is against vampires. Normal Weaknesses Brain Trauma: Ghouls can ordinary be killed by severe trauma to the brain, such as by being hit in the head with high powered gunfire or by having their skill crushed. Heart Trauma: If their heart suffers enough damage, such as by being repeatedly shot or stabbed, it will result in the death of a ghoul. Blood Boosted Weaknesses When feeding on blood, ghouls are usually able to regenerate from most brain and heart damage. Decapitation: Removing a ghoul's head will immediately kill it, regardless of whether or not they have been consuming blood. Exsanguination: Being drained of enough blood will result in the death of a ghoul, even if they have been consuming blood themselves. Heart Removal: Removing a ghoul's heart will immediately kill it, regardless of whether or not they have been consuming blood.Category:Races